


here we go again

by estrojenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, probably modern au, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrojenn/pseuds/estrojenn
Summary: “I’ve made a huge mistake...” was the only warning Riku received before he heard pots and pans crashing, several grunts and groans, and the fire alarm going off with an incessant beeping.--just a soft soriku fic
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 44





	here we go again

“I’ve made a huge mistake...” was the only warning Riku received before he heard pots and pans crashing, several grunts and groans, and the fire alarm going off with an incessant beeping. 

Riku dropped the bag of groceries he was carrying in at the front door. He narrowly avoided kicking their cat, Ginger, as he stumbled to the kitchen. There was a growing fire at the stove and a panicking Sora. He grabbed the recently replaced fire extinguisher from under the cabinets and released the tab to spray the fire down before Sora’s hair caught on fire. 

Once the fire was successfully extinguished, Riku placed the extinguisher on the counter. He looked back to Sora who was still on the ground lightly touching a developing burn on his hand. 

“Ow.” Sora got up slowly with the help of Riku and went toward the charred mess covered by foam. “Do you think we can salvage this?”

“What were you even trying to do?” Riku let out a big sigh and guided Sora to the sink, pouring cold water on his burn. Sora hissed at contact and bit his lip, trying to choose his next words carefully.

“Sora, really, nothing could surprise me at this point,” Riku said as he left his side to grab the first aid kit. He navigated his way through the pots and pans cluttered around the floor. “Give me your hand.” 

Riku applied a cooling green gel on Sora’s hand and loosely bandaged the burn on Sora’s palm. Sora had yet to explain the mess during this. As Riku put away the items back in the kit, Sora spoke. Or, well, so Riku thought. 

“You’re mumbling again.”

“I said, I was trying to make something for dinner...”

“And?” Riku pressed for details. Their cat made it to the counter to investigate the mess. Ginger was seemingly repulsed by the way she recoiled away from the smell. She was off--on her way to claim her spot in the living room--when Sora continued speaking.

“I had to fry the stuff and I had left the oil to heat up but I got distracted and next thing you know--Bam!” Sora raised his arms, mimicking the way the oil probably lit on fire. He winced slightly due to his burn. 

Riku hummed and started to put away the mess on the floor. Sora tried to help but Riku shooed him away. He took a spot on the kitchen island, choosing to sit on top instead of the stools they clearly bought to prevent Sora from sitting on the counter. Riku could feel Sora’s eyes following him around the kitchen and he dared looked up once to a grimacing Sora. 

He took that as a signal to comfort Sora and made his way to where Sora was perched. He had to look up at Sora--a rare occurrence. Riku placed his hands on either side of Sora. There he stayed looking up at Sora until Sora finally spoke. 

“I’m a mess,” Sora declared. He looked away and inhaled sharply when he clenched his fists, forgetting about the injury. 

“Stop that. It was an accident.”

“I just wanted to make you something nice,” Sora’s voice cracked toward the end of the sentence. Tears threatened to fall but Sora shook it off. 

“Hey, look at me.” Riku tilted his head to get in Sora’s field of vision. When it took longer than a moment, Riku took to pinching Sora’s side. “Look at me.” 

“Ow!” Sora yelped. It was successful and Sora was looking down at Riku. “Rikuuu, I’m already injured.” 

“Quit whining. I love that you wanted to make me something nice. Next time, let’s do it together so you don’t get distracted by the games on your phone.”

“I wasn’t playing a game...”

“You’ve always been bad at lying.” Sora gasped and flicked Riku’s forehead with his good hand. Riku laughed and Sora cherished soft, bright sounds coming from him. 

Sora went to lightly hold Riku’s cheek. Riku placed a hand on top of his and leaned into the touch. Sora swore this is what happiness felt like, even if he nearly burnt down their home; these moments were everything to Sora. It had taken Riku so long to accept and return what Sora once thought were casual touches. It took Sora even longer to realize the touches were never that casual. 

Riku squeezed the hand resting on his cheek and Sora took the warm gaze offered to him by Riku as a signal. He leaned in slowly, as this was the only thing he ever did with caution, and pressed his lips on Riku’s forehead. Then his nose. Then his lips. 

Riku sighed into the kiss and returned it, letting Sora’s hand go in order to wrap his arms around Sora’s neck. They could have been there for a couple minutes or an hour, who knows. There was no pressure, no hurry, it was just them and the way the sunlight casted a glow on them both. They broke apart at some point, to catch their breaths, only to continue, neither of them taking it any deeper than how it started. 

There was a sound--a cry of sorts. Neither of them paid much attention to it. Then it happened again, this time louder and insistent. Sora broke first to locate the sound, eliciting a low whine from Riku. It was Ginger, meowing once again from the floor. 

“Someone’s hungry,” laughed Sora. Suddenly, he felt Riku go stiff. “Riku?”

“The groceries--oh, oh no.” Riku ran off toward where he left the bags. Most things were salvageable. It must have been an hour since the whole ordeal happened. His only losses and the biggest mess, were the cracked eggs and the melted ice cream. He’d have to make another trip at some point, but decided to mourn the chocolate ice cream puddle first. 

He brought in the bruised groceries into the kitchen and found Sora perched in the same spot with the only difference being Ginger eating her dinner next to Sora. 

“We’ll have to order in,” Riku said as he made his way to the same spot as before. “What are you feeling? Pizza?”

“Hmm, I can think of something I want,” he laughed and pulled Riku in closer. He pressed his lips against Riku’s again, laughing into the kiss. Riku mentioned something about being serious but he didn’t pull away and they didn’t stop until finally, Sora’s stomach growled. 

“Pizza it is.” Riku pulled out his phone, made the call to order for delivery, and when he hung up he gave Sora his full attention. “What to do while we wait?” he questioned--but it wasn’t really a question. 

Riku smirked and looked up expectantly at Sora. Sora leaned in, his lips tinted red from all the kissing, and began again. They fell into a lazy rhythm--enjoying and savoring each others’ warmth in the time being. 

Riku pulled away this time and said, “You’ll have to clean up the mess on the stove. You keep distracting me.”

Sora whined, “Always one to ruin a moment. How about I distract you some more?”

And he was successful in distracting him once more, both of them laughing the evening away. A better gift, Riku thought, than anything Sora could’ve cooked up. But he didn’t tell him that. He was far more happy to spend the evening held in Sora’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: @khdamage


End file.
